fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Bakusha
Poison |weaknesses = Fire , Ice |creator = Setheo }} Physiology Bakusha is a medium sized Neopteron that prefers to inhabit warmer climates such as the Desert and even some Jungles, Bakusha are able to adapt to their environment extremely well as Bakusha that live in Deserts tend to strike prey from attacking beneath them by digging through the sand, while the Bakusha that inhabit Jungles use the advantage of the trees to strike prey from above, Bakusha are also able to secrete a deadly poison to weaken prey before finishing them off with its claws. Bakusha sport a violet shell which is bewitching to behold by hunter and monsters alike. Behavior Bakusha are dangerous and agile monsters that will attack prey and any threat without hesitation, Bakusha mainly prey on smaller Neopterons such as Bnahabra and Vespoid but will occasionally prey on smaller herbivores such as Kelbi. Bakusha use they barbed claws to strike prey down and inflict them with poison to sap their strength so that their target is easier to kill, but it has been known to attack using its own weight against prey along with head charges. Abilities Bakusha mainly focus on using their claws to attack a threat as not only will the claws tear the flesh of the threat it will also poison them making them gradually lose their strength over time where Bakusha can then strike with its claws to finish the target off. Bakusha will also lunge from great heights to crush the enemy as well as burrow beneath the target to strike them when they are vulnerable and unaware of its presence. Bakusha also occasionally use their head to charge at targets. Rage and Tired State When Bakusha is low on stamina it will kill and eat a Kelbi if within a Jungle and if it is fought in the desert it will retreat to cave areas to locate smaller Neopterons to eat, this can be Bnahabra and even Altaroth. Bakusha's ability to use Poison is no longer available for the monster once tired and the claw attack will just inflict normal damage with no added Ailment, Bakusha will also attack at a much slower speed and will try to pin the hunter to regain stamina from them. When Enraged the Bakusha will begin huffing poisonous smoke as a sign of it entering rage mode, it will strike at a much faster pace and it is able to inflict Deadly Poison with its pincer strike finisher attack. Mount When mounted the hunter will ride the abdomen of the Bakusha, to try to shake the hunter off the Bakusha will rapidly jump around the area to shake the hunter loose, when the mount is successful the shelling of the abdomen becomes broken in multiple places. Breakable Parts/Weakness Chart Head - Horns become broken, left one more than the right along with the shell being broken on the centre of the head. Pincers x 2 - Each claw is broken individually and once broken the spikes on each pincer are broken and become shorter in various places. Abdomen - Abdomen will have chunks of the shell broken in multiple spots all along the top of the abdomen Trivia *Many villagers enjoy the sight of Bakusha's shell because of the vivid violet colour, the shell is very popular in crafting as it can withstand a lot of punishment from elemental and physical attacks alike. *Some Bakusha are known to eat other Bakusha's young if there are two within the same territory as they each want to claim that territory as their own. *If Bakusha burrow beneath a Pitfall trap then they will destroy it upon breaching the surface, although they are weak to sonic bombs while burrowed as they rely on hearing the movement of the target above ground. Notes * Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Setheo Category:Poison Monster